intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disaster over Oakutarui
No-one would expect the outcome of what happened at Oakutarui.... the voices...they cried as the gas just enveloped them.... then... silence...." A Republic General's words on her description of the Disaster of Oakutarui III The Disaster over Oakutarui, was the result battle of the Battle over the Redemption, it resulted the devstation of Republic's hidden shipyard planet of Oakutarui Redemption Misfire The Disaster that devastated Oakutarui wasn't anything biological warfare, nor related to warfare in general, it all happened while the Oltanians were laying seige to the Republic's Navy over Oakutarui. A Brave General decided to activate the Redemption's main turbolaser cannons to atleast stem the tide of the Oltanian Forces, however the General didn't know at the time that the guns were locked to prevent uses. Unaware of this locking, the General activated a turbolaser blast, one that aimed itself directly onto Oakutarui's surface, though most thought the shot would dissapate when it entered the atmosphere, but the Redemption's turbolasers were strong enough to negate the atmosphere. The shot impacted the planet's surface.... what came next.... was horrifying and shocked the galaxy. The Poisonous Gas When the shot impacted the surface, a lot focused on the surface, they feared the shot may have impacted a major populace center. However around the blast spot, something was erupting.... a purplish gas.... which to the native people said was doomsday. The Gas as they called it was a type of poisonous gas that expanded greatly when exposed to oxygen/nitrogen riched areas, while it mutated plant life, it killed off sentient life. The Gas quickly expanded all over Oakutarui, to the view of space, they saw what looked like the entire planet turned a shade of purple. The Republic... the Oltanians were all entirely shocked at this, they couldn't believe at the sudden actions that took place on Oakutarui. Within an hour, the entire planet of Oakutarui was a purple ball in space. Both fleets stopped and tried to contact the surface, all were given static. Some say they heard screams of the people on the planet as the gas enveloped them. Conclusion The General that ordered this, soon realizing his mistake, but turned it against the Oltanians, commanding the Republic fleet on the distracted Oltanians, the General was able to turn the tide of the war against the Oltanians. With the Oltanian armadas destroyed the Republic struck a blow against the Oltanians however while the battle was a victory for the Republic, the loss of life on Oakutarui was devastating. There were reports of no survivors on the planet's surface due to how quickly the gas spread. However with Redemption safe the Republic needed to figure out how to explain what happened to Oakutarui, especially to the Oakutaruian Council which managed to survive in Metro Prime. To most citizens the Oakutarui disaster was an Oltanian strategy to distract the Republic against the Redemption building, however those that saw the event know it was the Republic's fault. Category:First Galactic War